


Perverse Angel

by Mswriter07



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCI John Luther helps his partner DS Ripley with his recovery from the Cameron Bell incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a short series of codas for that particular episode. Don't own or make any money from this. I hope you enjoy.

In the middle of night, DCI John Luther, was jostled awake by his sleeping partner, DS Justin Ripley, tossing and turning. He was doing that a lot more since he was taken for that short time by Cameron Bell. Luther pulled Justin against his bare chest and carded his fingers through Justin's hair whispering that he was safe and nothing could get him here in his bed. His other free hand rubbed circles on his lower abdomen and Justin let out a quiet moan.

John kissed along Justin's hairline on his neck and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Justin's boxer briefs - Justin was half hard so John, with a few strokes, got him fully hard and moaning with each teasing stroke. "So fucking handsome love." John whispered nipping at Justin's earlobe.

Justin tried to wrap his hand around John's hand but John pushed it away. Justin whimpered, "Please John."

"Relax Ripley. Let me work my magic." Luther twisted his hand just so - causing Justin to cry out and grip the sheets.

He writhed against John's body that had him pinned just so for John to get him off. He felt John's erection against his backside, and tried to create a rhythm to help John, but John nipped at his shoulder and Justin froze as he came in his underpants, not realizing how close he was to his orgasm. Justin bit his lip and let out a sob. "John..."

John cleaned his fingers off and rolled Justin over so he could bury his face in his lover's chest. John held him close and said, "You're thinking too much love. You're safe here. He's locked up for the rest of his life."

"I'm trying John. I'm trying." Justin said as he looked up at Luther.

"I know love." John pulled Justin into a gentle kiss and then said, "Let's get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

Justin said, "You're still hard as a rock. Let me?"

"We'll get back to that baby. I'm fine." Justin knew he wasn't but didn't argue. He burrowed back against John's chest and John kissed his jaw. "I love you DS Ripley."

Justin felt the grin against his skin and chuckled, "I love you too DCI Luther."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the office, Luther and Ripley came in together, as they had every day since Justin's abduction. John didn't want to let Justin out of his sight even if it wasn’t very modern of him.

_Before the abduction, the two were lovers but didn't feel inclined to publicize anything about their relationship. However when Cameron Bell was shoved into the back of the cop car and the children were safe and sound, Luther had pulled Justin around the side out of view and kissed him deeply. He mumbled against Justin's mouth that he was sorry he couldn't find him and that he would make sure that Bell would pay for his crimes. That was how Sneck found his officers - wrapped together, both crying and kissing._

_Schenk didn't say a word but reevaluated his understanding of John. He had called them into his office with the door locked and blinds closed and asked his questions. Ripley curled up on the couch in John's sweater and John leaned against the frame near his head with his arms crossed. "What do you want to know?" Justin asked as he played with the edges of the shirt._

_"You guys have kept this private for a long time haven't you?"_

_"It's our business." John snipped as he uncrossed his arms and carded his fingers through his partner's hair._

_"I'm not saying it's mine but I've got to keep things running smoothly around here." He said placatingly._

_"Just know we're together, and that we're both putting in for some personal time." John said as Justin made space for him on the couch. John sat down and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders._

_"How long?"_

_"A week, maybe two. This whole thing scared the hell out of both of us."_

_"I can give you two a week tops. I would love to give you more time but you're my two best detectives. You two are more than welcome to see the department psych if you want to."_

_"Thanks for the offer. We'll talk about it." Justin said as he looked up and saw John with an unsure look. "You want to go home John?"_

_"Home would be nice." John said running his hand down Justin's arm and lacing their fingers together._

_Schenk didn't know what else to say. He could see the affection between the two men and could only imagine what was going on in their heads while they were on opposite sides of the Cameron Bell incident. "Go home you two. See you the Monday after next."_

_Justin looked at Schenk and said, "That's ten days sir. Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure. Go home and get some rest."_

_With that dismissal, the two men went to their desks and collected their things, before they left the building quickly. ___

DS Gray was the first to greet them when they walked back into the office. “Welcome back Justin. Welcome back sir.” 

“Thanks DS Gray.” Luther said as he watched Justin go to his desk and look over their fresh cases. 

They didn’t have to wait long, Schenk dropped the case on Luther’s desk. “This one is being sent down from up on high. It is a powder keg waiting to happen. A petrol station was attacked, a white male was blinded, and a black male is dead. It could very well be racial.” 

Luther sighed there was always some murder to keep him busy, sweeping his coat up. “You heard the boss let’s go!” 

Justin was right behind him to leave when DS Gray interjected, “What’s going on?” 

Luther looked at Gray and said, “We’ll call you. Look for any patterns and if you find any then ring my mobile.” She nodded and Luther and Ripley left the offices. 


	3. Chapter 3

Justin watched as John worked over the twin trying to gain his trust and on the spot picked up a petrol container and followed the guy. Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets and bit his lip as he watched John through the video feed. Schenk watched Justin more than the screen knowing Justin would give away more details than John ever would in any situation. He noted that Justin was holding back tears when John got pushed into the back compartment on a lorry and he had started to tremble while he listened to his lover reason with the mad man. After the gunfire and seeing John come out the back alive Justin almost fainted. 

John got within arm distance and Justin didn't care about protocol - he pulled John into a hug ignoring the petrol and its smell and said, "Don't do anything that stupid ever again."

"I'll try." John consoled, rubbing Justin's back and holding him close.

Schenk looked between the two and said, "You two need to get cleaned up. You both are now covered in petrol."

DS Gray looked between the two and said, "So this is why you went back to uniform?"

Justin got ahold of himself and said, "No I went back because I believed in John. He might be unorthodox but he's brilliant and...and..."

"Come on DS Ripley. Lets get back to the office so we can close this case out." John said.

Justin bit his lip and said, "Yes sir." John led Justin over to their car with his hand on his back letting Justin know they were okay.

Gray looked at Schenk and asked incredulously, "You're okay with them?"

Schenk looked at the DS and said, "DS Gray if you want to deal with a department explosion then be my guest. The two are surprisingly good for each other."

DS Gray looked between Schenk and Luther and Ripley’s car and threw her hands up in the air. “If work goes to the dogs don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Then she stalked back to her car. 

Schenk nodded at Justin and John and the two left the scene. Inside the police station Ripley pulled out extra clothes for them from their lockers and John led the way down to the showers so they could clean up. Justin started one of the powerful showerheads and brought over a bath bag he kept in his locker for emergencies. He pulled out some soap and a cloth and looked at John. “Can I boss?”

“You don’t have to Justin.” Luther said as he braced himself under the water letting it wash most of the petrol off him.

Justin stood in his lover’s personal space and said, “I want to John. You’ve taken care of me since Cameron Bell and now I want to take care of you.”

John raised his head and saw the determination in his partner’s eyes and said, “Okay.”

Justin grinned and said, “Thank you boss.” He soaped up the cloth and started from the back of his lover’s neck down his back and he fell to his knees so he could clean’s John’s legs and feet. Justin kept a gentle massage going as he worked and John relaxed into the touches almost forgetting where he was with his lover. When Justin finished he stood up and had John straighten up so he could clean the front of him. John leaned into the touches and when Justin was done he pulled his lover into a deep kiss.

John pulled away and asked, “What do you want Justin?”

Justin rubbed the stubble on John’s jaw and said, “I want you.”

“How do you want me?” John whispered against Justin’s neck as he pressed him against the wall just out of reach of the water.

“Inside me.” Justin mewled as he felt John’s teeth along his collarbone.

“You ready for that again?” John asked holding Justin’s chin.

“Been ready sir. Just didn’t want to press the issue.”

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to see it.”

“It’s okay boss.” Justin said as he ran a hand over John’s hair and rested it on the back of John’s neck.

“Turn around.” John said. 

Justin did as he was told and John used some of the soap to stretch his partner a little bit. He knew it wasn’t the best or easiest way but it was all they had at the moment. The quiet noises Justin was making made John grin against his neck and he slipped his fingers out and he was as gentle as he could be filling Justin to the brim. 

It had been three weeks since he had Justin this way - part of it was his fault especially after the Cameron Bell incident but he didn’t want to push his partner before he was ready. He had missed this act of connection and pleasure and as he made love to Justin he rested against his back and had their fingers laced together against the wall. He couldn’t stop his moans from welling up every time Justin squeezed around him and he kept the pressure steady as he they both were ready to topple over the edge. He felt Justin swallowing his noises the best he could so the other officers didn’t hear him but as John pulsed inside of him he couldn’t help but chant John’s name and he came without John even touching him.

The two fell against the wall and Justin said, “I love you boss.”

John chuckled and said, “With language like that you might end up over your desk.”

“It’d be my pleasure sir. Whatever you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to give them the opportunity to use anything against us.”

“Me either. DS Gray doesn’t seem too happy about what we do outside of work.”

“She’ll survive. It’s you I only have eyes for.” Justin grinned and felt an ever present flush creep up his neck. John pulled him into a quick kiss and said, “Let’s finish in here so we can finish this case and go home.”

“Home sounds very nice right about now.”


End file.
